


Sherlollipops - Golden Years

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [180]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Parent!lock, Retirement!lock, Sherlolly - Freeform, grandparent!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock muses on the meaning of the title term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Golden Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majesticlolipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticlolipop/gifts).



> majesticlolipop said: For the one word Sherlolly drabble thing (which you don't have to do by the way, I know I'm late to replying, I just kind of went to bed early last night!) my word is.... Golden. <3

He never understood why they were referred to as the ‘Golden Years’; it seemed ridiculous to expect the last decades of one’s life to be the best. Especially after the kind of life he’d led - chasing criminals, besting Moriarty, learning the ins and outs of friendship with John Watson, finding love with Molly…

Ah, Molly. His thoughts came to a halt as his wife’s face imprinted itself on his mind. He easily summoned up a vision of her as she was when they first met; on the day he first realized he loved her; on the day they married; on the day she gave birth to their first child…and now.

He smiled as the image of her as she was now melded into the reality as she stood before him, peering down with a loving smile on her lips. He blinked and came fully back to reality. “Is it time?” he asked.

She nodded, leaning close enough to give him a quick peck on the lips. “Yup,” she replied, her excitement palpable. “Lizzie just called; they’ll be dropping off John and Harry on their way to the hospital. The contractions are only about 15 minutes apart so there’s time yet.”

She backed up so he could stand, an activity that took much more concentration than it had in his younger years and was accompanied by some annoying creaks in his joints. He straightened his jumper - he was wearing jumpers, oh how Mycroft would have laughed! - and reached out to draw his fingers over the familiar, well-loved contours of his wife’s face. “Thirty years,” he said wonderingly. “How have you managed to put up with me for thirty years, Molly?”

She tilted her head to one side and pretended to consider the question. “Hmm, dunno, but the sex certainly helps,” she finally quipped. “And the children and the grandchildren…yes, that must be it.”

“But mostly the sex,” he said with a wink, leaning forward to kiss her.

As he held his wife in his arms and waited for their son and his wife - John Watson’s daughter - to arrive with their grandsons, he thought he finally understood the concept.

Golden Years, indeed.


End file.
